


I'll be there Monday.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Growth, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Mickey has a job, Mickey the barista, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* " Ian visits Mickey a lot at his work and Mickey coworkers tease him a lot about it. It makes Mickey kind of uncomfortable so he asks Ian to stop visiting him so much. And Ian does out of respect for his boyfriends, but after a couple of weeks of this Mickey really starts to miss Ian's visits."





	I'll be there Monday.

Mickey was wiping off the table, when one of his female coworkers came up to him. "Your boyfriend coming in today?"   
Mickey raised eyebrow, "why do you ask? You know he's obviously gay to be my boyfriend right?"  
The girl laughed as she started wiping off the table next to him “I know that!”  
Mickey still had the same look on his face but continued to do the chores around him that needed to be done.

His coworker followed him “it’s just really cute that he comes to see you every day is all.”  
“Oh fuck off”  
Mickeys surrounding coworkers smiled and laughed.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Someone in the back was baking bagels for the morning shift of coffee drinkers when they blurted out “it’s just cute man, wish someone loved me like that.”   
Mickey tried to drown out everyone’s laughing and teasing by pretending to be interested in the news on television. 

A few hours of work went by, and it was lunch time.  
Ian walked in with lunch for Mickey, but Mickey quickly shooed him out.   
“Let’s eat at the park today” Mickey said nervously.  
Ian looked confused “We always eat at your work, you ok?”  
Mickey nodded as the two walked over to the park across the street.

When they got to the park Mickey was pretty quiet, and Ian knew him better than that.  
“Busy day?”  
Mickey shrugged as he bit into his burger.  
“What’s wrong Mick?”  
Mickeys heart sank, he really didn’t know how to explain it without hurting Ian’s feelings.  
“I don’t wanna hurt your feelings” Mickey mumbled through the food in his mouth.  
Ian looked at Mickey confused, “why would it? What’s wrong? Did I do something?”  
Ian looked in a panic before Mickey reached his hand out and put it on Ian’s hand.  
“I just think you should start coming to my work less is all” Mickey couldn’t make direct eye contact with Ian.

Ian looked sad, “did I do something?”  
“No!” Mickey got up from his side of the bench to sit with Ian and give him a hug.  
“The people are work keep teasing me about us and it’s just really annoying” Mickey gulped hoping Ian would understand.

Ian nodded; he knew Mickey was never one to be the center of attention “I get it.” 

Mickey kissed the top of Ians head before the headed back to work and said their goodbyes. 

 

A week had went by and Mickey was going to work with no sign of Ian visiting, he wasn’t going to kid himself though, he missed the attention a lot, Ian made his shitty job bearable.   
Mickey cared a lot more about shutting his coworkers up at the moment however.

“Wheres your man at?”   
Mickey shrugged “work, he works too.”  
The coworker realized Mickey really didn’t want to talk about Ian so she left him alone.

It was week two of no Ian at work and Mickey was literally dying without him.  
Mickey called Ian “come for my lunch?”  
Ian picked Mickey up and met him outside as they drove to go get food.  
Mickey felt satisfied when he went back to work but it still wasn’t the same. 

Week three went by and Mickey couldn’t take it anymore, so he decided to go home early and see Ian.

When Mickey walked in the house, Ian looked surprised “home so soon?”  
Mickey walked over to Ian and kissed him unexpectedly.  
Ian couldn’t help but laugh, “miss me that much?”  
“Fuck them” Mickey mumbled in between kisses.

“I’ll be there Monday” Ian smiled as the two continued to kiss.


End file.
